


Tortillas

by popfly



Series: This Might Help Ficlets [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, preslash, this might help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popfly/pseuds/popfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://www.keysmashblog.com">Keysmash</a>'s This Might Help challenge, week five, episode 3.05 "Frayed".</p>
    </blockquote>





	Tortillas

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Keysmash](http://www.keysmashblog.com)'s This Might Help challenge, week five, episode 3.05 "Frayed".

The fight seems to fizzle out of all of them when Derek and Ennis go over the ledge. Scott barely remembers who retreated first, barely remembers leaving, getting home.

It’s the smell of food that brings him out of his stupor, and he’s propped up in his bed, bandages wrapped around his otherwise bare torso, legs stretched out in front of him on top of his comforter.

Isaac shoulders into the room with a plate in each hand, steam rising from them. His face is grim, back hunched, but he straightens up a little when he sees Scott.

“Hey, you’re - “

“Awake? Was I out?”

“Not really, just kind of out of it. In shock, I figured. I thought,” Isaac hefts the plates a little, shrugs. “I thought food might help.”

He sets a plate down on the nightstand, produces silverware from seemingly out of nowhere. There are mounds of seasoned rice and refried beans, slices of seared steak and peppers that smell absolutely amazing.

“Mexican,” Scott says, and tries to smile. “You got me Mexican.”

“I had a craving.” Isaac sets a bundle of paper toweling on the bed and unfurls it to reveal tortillas. They’re warm when Scott reaches for one, and he piles it with meat and vegetables and beans, rolls it up and takes a giant bite.

It doesn’t make Derek alive again, but it tastes amazing.

“Why are you taking care of me?” Scott asks, mouth still half-full, and Isaac ducks his head further, focusing on his food. “He was your alpha.”

Isaac pokes at his beans and looks up at Scott through his eyelashes. “That was pretty debatable, wouldn’t you say?”

Scott’s mouth goes dry and he has a hard time swallowing his mouthful of food. Isaac scoops up some rice and keeps eating, and Scott can see a flush cresting his sharp cheekbones. He feels warm all over, hot where the alpha’s wound is still stinging, and suddenly even more ravenous than he was before.

He reaches out for a still-warm tortilla and offers it to Isaac.


End file.
